The present invention relates to shelf suspension members for shelf arrangements, in particular for easy and quick installation and mounting on, respectively removal from double-hung sash windows and associated window frame structures without a need for tools, special skills, and without need for invasive measures for fastening, as for instance given by conventionally required screw or anchor holes in wall, window, or window frame.
Shelf space, particularly near and inside of certain windows, is generally desired and needed in many households and other buildings. For instance, potted plants and miscellaneous utilitarian and decorative articles are often placed on or near the sill or kitchen windows (as well as other windows)--usually in places where there is little space anyway. Flowers, herbal plants, vases, ornaments, knick-knacks, books, etc. are kept in such locations, often because of high visibility, hardiness, and high daylight levels, as well as for reasons of convenience and accessibility. Shelf arrangements for locations directly in front of and on the inside of windows have not been available commercially. Although appropriate adaptations of known or commercially available shelf arrangements might perhaps be visualized by a person skilled in the art, the complexity and comparatively high cost of the relatively time-consuming adaptations and the need for permanent fastening to wall, window frame, or window by means of screws, anchors, clamps, etc., as well as the most likely resulting clumsy and unappealing appearance have precluded adoption of such shelf arrangements. Additionally, such arrangements do not permit easy access to the window, do not allow quick and easy installation and removal of the shelf arrangement, and may not permit convenient opening of at least part of the window without removal of the shelf arrangement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shelf suspension member for shelf arrangements which mount on (and may be removed from) a sash window structure.
Advantages of the suspension members of the invention are that they are mounted easily and quickly without any need for tools and fasteners, which require no special skill in installation or removal, which are convenient, low in cost and attractive in appearance, which do not significantly obstruct daylight entering through the window, which permit opening of at least part of the window without removal of the shelf arrangement or the articles carried by it, and which exhibit further advantages which will become apparent from the detailed description of the present invention.